


My knight in shining armor

by Whoops_heck



Series: we're not perfect [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Sad, literally sad stuff, my bad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 04:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11223450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoops_heck/pseuds/Whoops_heck
Summary: Bokuto used to find the time at night when everyrhing's quiet to be absolutely beautiful, but now all that's there are bottles of vodka and a broken down king.'Sipping on the finest wine that tastes a lot like vodka and dining with royalty to cold leftovers, Akaashi is left to dance on his own. The ballroom that is their cold wood floors shrieks under the non existant pressure the man puts on it.He is a king.'





	My knight in shining armor

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I only post in pairs of two for some reason so here's an another angst fest, hope you enjoy 
> 
> Also lowkey listening to Malibu while writing this

It was around two in the morning, the time when even night owls settle into their beds and drift off to sleep. There minds lead them to magical lands, the depths of the sea, and what it must feel like to fly. The last being Bokuto's personal favorite.

However the man was awoken from such a dream at two in the morning. A time that Bokuto has come to fear.

The faint sound of footsteps travel down the hallway - the man he's listening to has always been light on his feet - and Bokuto listens closely in an attempt to peice togethor his roomates location. It isn't hard as the door that leads to the kitchen squeaks awfully and Bokuto has just heard said noise.

With mumbled curses and shuffling feet Akaashi has gone for a snack.

Sipping on the finest wine that tastes a lot like vodka and dining with royalty to cold leftovers, Akaashi is left to dance on his own. The ballroom that is their cold wood floors shrieks under the non existant pressure the man puts on it.

He is a king.

A lonely one at that. Accompanied by empty bottles and full ones. Of alcohol and medication he hasn't taken.

Bokuto his loyal knight intervenes for what feels like the millionth time.

"Keiji?"

Green eyes snap up, pupils shaking and dodging every which way.

"Keiji, you should go to bed."

"It's none of your concern Bokuto."

He takes another swig.

"Akaashi plea-"

"Fuck off Bokuto!"

His eyes are filling with tears and Bokuto can feel his heart bouncing in his ribs desperate to escape. He wants to reach inside and tear it out so this feeling will just go away.

Instead he approaches cautiously and removes the bottle from cold hands.

Akaashi doesn't put up a fight.

They sit side by side neither wanting to move. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The air in the room is thick. What little light seeps in through the window illuminates a sliver of dust floating freely in the air. Normally the louder of the two would sit down with a pen and paper, and let it inspire him. But now was not the time for waxing poetry out of debree.

"No."

Akaashi's voice is quiet, far too quiet. He's always been soft and gentle, soothing like honey but this was different. This quiet was the type you get from crying all night, or from screaming and hitting walls. Or whatever the poor boy did at night. Bokuto just knows it isn't sleep. 

"Well we're gonna have to talk about it someday." 

The silence the boy was met with was terrifying. It was as if the boy beside him had died. The quiet sucking in of breath eased his worries and he continued.

"I can hear you at night Akaashi. I know you're not sleeping. We gonna acknowledge the fact your not eating either. Or how about the fact that you couldn't read the god damn pill bottle this morning, do you want to talk about that."

"I'm sorry Boku-"

"No you listen to me. Something's killing you and you're not admitting it. Why won't you just accept my help?"

"Because I don't need it!"

Bokuto's voice goes soft, like hands caressing a face or gentle eye contact or anything to keep Akaashi from exploding at him again because that hurts the most. Knowing his efforts weren't good enough. Coming to the realization that it doesn't matter, none of it matters if Akaashi isn't there. 

A knight needs his king and at the rate he's derailing his life, Bokuto can only assume someone else will take the throne. 

Hunger will claw at his skin until eventually Akaashi gives way.

"But you do need help. Please don't yell at me 'Kaashi but you do need help. It sure as hell doesn't have to come from me but it has to come from somewhere."

The words echoed through the kitchen ever so slightly. The dust parted slightly in the light and Akaashi's breaths anchored Bokuto to the world.

"Ok."

It sounded defeated and Bokuto lifted his friend up, slinging one arm over his shoulder. 

The night had been won and though tommorow was uncertain, the king wouldn't be dethroned quite yet.

Perhaps that's enough to defend him another day.

His knight in shining armor

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me feedback on this stuff, comment kudo, send me a pidgeon letter if you so please. Are there still pidgeons that know how to do that? I hope so, anywho hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comment and kudo


End file.
